


The Wolf

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amen a esta bella pareja, Amo el Muramito, M/M, Mitobe es un bello lobo mudo, Murasakibara es un bebé hermoso, hombres lobo, por qué no
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: A los doce años de edad Murasakibara Atsushi había sido testigo de un descubrimiento completamente sorprendente... Algo que se pensaba era una leyenda, eso desató gran polémica en la aldea, llevando así a un acontecimiento totalmente catastrófico, que en algún momento él tendría que pagar...





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a estos dos♥  
> ♥ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN LA CONVOCATORIA DE FANFICS DEL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK *MURAMITO [MURASAKIBARA X MITOBE]* ¡SI QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO MÁS HISTORIAS DE ESTA PAREJA PUEDES UNIRTE AL GRUPO! Link en la descripción de mi perfil ♥
> 
> Géneros: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama.   
> Advertencias: posible lemmon, Muerte de un personaje, Ooc.

El ambiente era frío, si bien la nieve comenzaba a desaparecer por la llegada de la primavera, el frío parecía querer congelar hasta los huesos, pero como este tipo de clima era normal en donde vivíamos ya estaba acostumbrado, y bastante abrigado también. Mis manos se encontraban cubiertas por unos guantes, en mi cuello se enrollaba una bufanda amarilla, la cual mi madre me había regalado por mi cumpleaños pasado, y mi cabello iba descubierto, dejando a la vista aquel color tan llamativo que poseía... Empezaba a sentir mi cabeza congelándose, por lo que lo más seguro es que pronto necesitará mi gorro.

Bostecé, no quería seguir caminando, pero era tiempo de caza, por lo que mi padre me llevaba con ellos, y yo no podía oponerme, aunque mi madre estuviera de mi parte mi padre no parecía querer entender el odio que tenía por la caza. Realmente no es que odiara la carne o algo así, solo odiaba ser yo quien tuviera que matar animales.

Miré al frente, todos iban riendo, con bolsos cargados en sus espaldas y tomando lo que suponía era alguna bebida alcohólica, mi padre iba delante de mí, mientras mis tres hermanos le seguían y hablaban entre ellos. Ya nos encontrábamos en lo profundo del bosque, donde por lo que decían era el mejor lugar para encontrar presas grandes, todo se debía a aquella leyenda sobre licántropos... Y aunque ya gran parte de la aldea no creía que esto fuera más allá de un rumor mal esparcido o simple ficción, mi padre y su grupo estaban obsesionados con encontrar alguno, yo por mi parte no creía realmente en eso.

Otro bostezo se me escapó, me encontraba aburrido por la situación, esto de salir de caza no era lo mío, prefería quedarme en la aldea y preparar algunos postres con mi madre. Lo único que tenía para divertirme era una pequeña piedra y una rama, en realidad no me agradaban estas cosas, solo me cansaba innecesariamente, además la relación con mis hermanos no era lo suficientemente buena como para pedirles que jugaran conmigo.

Pasaron unas horas más, en las cuales todos habían comenzado a cansarse, además ya comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que por decisión de todos paramos para armar las tiendas, descansar y comer algo. Aprovechándose de que la nieve ya no abarcaba esa parte del bosque comenzaron a armar todo, mi padre nos había mandado a mis hermanos y a mí a buscar algo de madera. Solo solté un bufido aburrido y seguí a mis hermanos, quienes iban riendo, suponía que por algún comentario estúpido.

— ¡Oye, Atsushi, ayúdanos aquí! — la voz de uno de mis hermanos me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré para luego asentir y caminar hasta él, me dio un montón de ramas, aunque más bien me las tiró, por lo que tuve que agacharme a recoger algunas, entre quejas y algunas malas miradas dirigidas a mi hermano. Suspiré y caminé hasta donde estaba el campamento, al parecer ya habían terminado con las tiendas, bostecé, como ya milésima vez en el día y dejé las ramas a un lado del lugar donde prenderían la fogata, me senté en una piedra y me quedé mirando todo con aburrimiento. Unos minutos después llegaron mis hermanos, también dejando las ramas, solo que a diferencia de mí ellos siguieron caminando por ahí, a ellos le gustaba cazar, así que seguro habían ido a ver si pillaban algo. Yo solo me quedé ahí, sentado en busca de algo que hacer, pero nada llamaba mi atención, por lo que noté habían traído comida y habían cazado algo, aunque no sabía con seguridad que era.

Continué mirando a mi alrededor sin fijarme en nada específico, hasta que mis oídos captaron un pequeño ruido, seguido por el movimiento de un arbusto ubicado cerca del lugar en el que me encontraba. Por curiosidad me acerqué intentando tener cuidado, ya imaginaba que podía ser, removí un poco las hojas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y encontré, tal y como imaginaba, un pequeño conejo. Algo emocionado, pues estos animales eran mis favoritos, lo tomé en mis brazos, procurando tener cuidado y volví a donde me encontraba anteriormente, para quedarme acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Atsushi, ¿no tienes hambre? — la voz de mi padre me sobresaltó, estaba demasiado concentrado jugando con el pequeño animal en mis brazos — ¡Oh! atrapaste un conejo, bien hecho, Atsushi — un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y atraje al pequeño conejo a mi pecho — Pensé que no te gustaba cazar, pero eres muy bueno, los conejos son escurridizos y cuando no tienes armas es difícil cazarlos — me dio una sonrisa y estiró las manos tratando de agarrar al conejo.

— No es para comer...— dije con el ceño fruncido y dándome la vuelta para seguir jugando con el conejo, aunque como esperaba de mi padre... No tomó en cuenta mi comentario, y agarró con fuerza al conejo, arrancándolo de mis brazos.

—Tus hermanos estarán orgullosos de esto, Atsushi, es tu primera presa—me sonrió otra vez, y sacó de su bolsillo una cuchilla, mis ojos se abrieron en una expresión de desesperación y miedo.

«No lo mates... No es comida, ¡ALTO! No lo hagas...» aquellas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, pero no salían de ahí, no era capaz de pronunciarlas... Por lo que pasó justamente lo que esperaba...

☼----------------☼---------------- ☼----------------☼---------------- ☼----------------☼

Corría demasiado rápido, tratando de dejar atrás aquella voz que llamaba mi nombre, por la oscuridad no era capaz de ver nada, afortunadamente no me había tropezado... O quizás había sido demasiado temprano para hablar. La caída había sido tan rápida que no fui capaz de darme cuenta de en qué momento mis piernas se habían enredado con lo que parecía ser una cuerda atada desde la base de un árbol dejando el resto peligrosamente esparcido.

Fruncí el ceño, me había golpeado la cabeza y había terminado acostado en el frío suelo, solté un bufido y me senté, tratando de recomponerme, unos segundos después tomé la cuerda que estaba torpemente enredada en mí, liberando mis piernas, la cuales seguramente estarían con moretones, al menos como mi ropa era lo suficiente gruesa para aguantar la nieve, también lo era para aguantar unos cuantos golpes. Ya más calmado y atento, me di cuenta de que mi padre no estaba cerca, ya que no escuchaba sus gritos o pasos cerca.

Aquello me hizo sentir pánico y satisfacción al mismo tiempo, aunque el miedo de sentirme solo en el bosque en medio de la noche era mayor y quería que me encontrara rápido. Lastimosamente no era capaz de ubicarme entre toda la oscuridad, y en verdad dudaba que pudiera hacerlo aún si fuera de día ya que estaba más que seguro que nunca antes había visitado este lugar.

Me levanté con rapidez cuando me di cuenta de que a mi alrededor se comenzaban a escuchar pasos, podría pensar que era mi padre, pero sonaban demasiado cautelosos para ser de alguien que se suponía que buscaba a otra persona. Fruncí el ceño, odiándome por tener que estar en esta situación, ahora mismo solo quería comer y dormir pronto, ya estaba cansado, por lo que sin muchas ganas caminé un poco más, solo unos pasos porque sentía que me seguían, realmente estaba asustándome, no sabía qué hacer, ¿era mejor quedarme ahí tranquilo esperando a que mi padre sea capaz de encontrarme, investigar mi alrededor para saber qué es lo que hace el ruido, o correr lejos arriesgándome a estar aún más perdido?

Y aunque todas las opciones sonaban altamente peligrosas, elegí explorar solo un poco el lugar, tratando de evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera matarme.

Solo unos pasos a mi derecha encontré una especie de bajada, llevando a un lugar con menos árboles, por lo que me pareció una buena idea ir ahí. Bajé con cuidado de no resbalar y observe los alrededores, me sorprendí cuando fije mi vista al frente, delante de mí había lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea, en la cual no habían más de cinco casas, las cuales formaban una media luna, dejando en el centro lo que parecía ser un pozo, una fogata ya apagada y una gran olla, aunque no había luces, lo que daba al lugar el aspecto de estar abandonado... Era en definitiva una aldea común, no tenía nada que llamara particularmente la atención, pero pensé que sería una buena idea quedarme cerca, si el lugar estaba en verdad abandonado podría entrar en alguna cabaña y esperar ahí a que se hiciera de día o a que mi padre fuera capaz de encontrarme.

Cuando llegué frente a la primera cabaña intenté abrir la puerta rápidamente, pero está no cedió, así que pensé en mirar en alguna de las otras, pero en el momento en el que me decidí a ir a la otra escuché un gran aullido que seguramente se escuchó hasta varios metros. Comencé a sudar frío al instante, y como primera reacción me alejé de la cabaña, el ruido venía desde atrás de esta, escuché los pasos a gran velocidad que se dirigían seguramente a atacarme.

Cuando por fin el dueño de los pasos fue visible para mí una horrible sensación de estar apunto de morir se instaló en mí. Por lo que sabía mi vista era bastante buena y nunca tuve problemas para ver, pero en este preciso momento no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera cierto. En verdad deseaba estar viendo mal... A solo unos diez pasos de mí, mirándome fijamente había un lobo, aunque parecía ser mucho más grande de lo que se supone que esta especie debería ser.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar para cuando la bestia prácticamente saltó sobre mí y clavó sus dientes en mi hombro haciendo presión, una increíble, ya que sin nada de esfuerzo rompió mi ropa traspasando mi carne de manera rápida y seguramente rompiendo algún hueso también. Un alarido de dolor salió de boca, y al mismo momento sentí como aquella presión se desvaneció en el mismo momento, dejando solo un horrible ardor, un dolor insoportable y mucha sangre cayendo de la herida, me revolqué en el suelo intentando levantarme, necesitaba ver que estaba pasando, solo escuchaba gruñidos y alaridos, lo que parecía una pelea.

Cuando me di cuenta de que no era capaz de levantarme por completo pude sentarme, intenté levantar la cabeza para ver, era difícil por la posición, pero aun así fui capaz de ver a través de mis ojos llenos de lágrimas como había dos lobos peleando, podía saber cuál de los dos era el que me atacó, ya que el otro era más pequeño, casi del tamaño de uno normal.

Gracias al dolor y al pánico que comenzaba apoderarse de todo mi ser, mi cuerpo perdió por completo la fuerza y el equilibrio por lo que cayó, sentí mi cabeza retumbar en el suelo y como mi hombre había sido golpeado demasiado fuerte con lo que podría ser una piedra, así que como un acto de reflejo mi mano se posó en el lugar de la herida, sintiendo la sangre caliente brotar desde la fresca mordida, la cual con el frío comenzaba a arder aún peor.

Gracias a la gran punzada de dolor de mi hombro, la cual provocó un espasmo en todo mi cuerpo fui capaz de sentarme otra vez, en esta ocasión la vista era mejor ya que estaba más derecho, mi vista se dirigió a aquella pelea frente a mí, el lobo que había aparecido último parecía ser más débil, no sabía si había venido aquí con la intención de atacarme también, quizás solo estaba peleando para comerme. La pelea no se veía para nada justa, el lobo más grande no parecía ni mínimamente cerca de perder, solo estaba viendo como el lobo más pequeño era mordido reiteradas veces y lanzado lejos, costando horrores volver a levantarse.

No era capaz de procesar todo, tenía miedo de aquellas bestias, mi cuerpo dolía por completo y la herida en mi hombro ardía, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, mis ojos tenían lágrimas que no eran capaz de parar y me era dificultoso respirar con la agitación que sentía. Con mucho esfuerzo pude levantarme, debía irme de ahí ahora mismo, cuando iba a dar el primer paso sintiéndome terriblemente mareado el lobo fijó su vista en mí otra vez, corriendo hacía, a lo que el otro no pudo hacer nada.

— ¡Atsushi! — la voz de mi padre resonó en el lugar, lo vi enfrente de mí, mi vista no era tan buena en este momento por el mareo y las lágrimas, pero estaba con más cazadores de su grupo, todos iban armados. Quise correr a él, pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, me sentía congelado y débil.

Parecían asustados, todos, pero sobre todo él... Vi como tomaba su rifle con las manos temblorosas y trataba de apuntar a aquella bestia que se me acercaba lentamente, cuando parecía que iba a darle inesperadamente el otro lobo se cruzó en el camino de la bala, por lo que esta terminó impactando en su estómago.

No pude ver mucho más, pero por lo que noté el otro lobo solo había escapado luego de eso, mientras el cuerpo del que había sido atravesado por la bala se encontraba en el suelo, soltando alaridos de dolor. Me sentía extrañamente ansioso, necesitaba gritar, llorar o algo, no tenía idea realmente, mi mente estaba confundida, miraba con desconcierto el cuerpo que se retorcía en el suelo, quería acercarme, tenía que acercarme...

— ¡Atsushi! tenemos que curar la herida rápido— la voz de mi hermano me hizo voltear, le iba a decir que me dejara, que ya no dolía, pero solo pude mover mi boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ahí, y unos segundos sentí que caía al suelo perdiendo la consciencia...


End file.
